1. Field Of The Invention
This invention is directed to a control head flow diverter for a wellbore system and, in one particular aspect to a remotely controlled flow diverter whose interior apparatus is non-manually removable.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a variety of control head flow diverters in the prior art. FIG. 7 shows a typical prior art control head flow diverter F that is secured on top of a typical blow out preventer ("BOP") stack (not shown). The head F has inner mechanisms, structures and apparatus, including a rotatable spindle S whose top is connected to a kelly and whose bottom is connected to a metal ring M and a movable or collapsible seal R. Bearings B facilitate rotation of the spindle S. Bolts L and T releasably secure the internal apparatus including the spindle S to a main body A of the head F. Flow enters the head F from below through an opening O. In response to the pressure of this fluid, the seal R closes to stop flow through the top of the spindle S and flow is then diverted out an exit port E. To remove the internal apparatus from the head F, the bolts L which initially extend into a J slot on the spindle preventing its rotation are manually removed, freeing the spindle for rotation and removal. Bolts T secure various parts together. This requires personnel at the location of the head F which is usually beneath a floor of a drilling rig.
There has long been a need for an effective, efficient and easily removable control head flow diverter. There has long been a need, recognized by the present inventors, for such a control head that does not require the manual manipulation of bolts to remove the control head from a BOP stack. There has long been a need, recognized by the present inventors, for a remotely controlled and remotely removable control head flow diverter.